


Uma perfeita constelação de dois

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yixing I miss you
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Yixing só quer aproveitar sua última noite com Baekhyun antes de ter que voltar para a China.





	Uma perfeita constelação de dois

_"Meu peito queima saudade_  
 _não é poética a chuva de cinzas?_  
 _fina camada sobre o arder de meus ossos"_  
(...)

 

 

A noite era um pedacinho frio de universo sobre o qual o inverno parecia ter estendido as garras. Até mesmo os móveis pareciam congelados: Yixing conseguia enxergar até mesmo finas camadas de poeira branca a cobri-los, como se o próprio ar estivesse se solidificando, embora soubesse, racionalmente, que provavelmente era tudo fruto do sono em sua cabeça. As melhores noites são aquelas onde o amanhã não é nada mais do que a sensação da pele no lençol; quando se tem consciência do que virá, tudo o que resta é a insônia e a preocupação.

Havia um esforço do homem em manter seus passos incógnitos enquanto se encaminhava para a porta do dormitório. Todos os outros não estavam nem de longe incomodados com a situação como o próprio Yixing — não era sob eles que se estendia a sombra da incerteza, afinal —, mas o chinês compreendia e até mesmo felicitava aquele fato: a tranqüilidade de seus companheiros de grupo lhes garantia noites firmes de sono, as quais eram o manto sob o qual se escondiam fugas noturnas como aquela. Ninguém podia saber o que acontecia na cobertura do prédio, bem naquele cantinho onde as câmeras de segurança não conseguiam focar — era o segredo mais bem guardado que ele possuía e Yixing tinha plena ciência de que sacrificaria tudo para mantê-lo assim.  

Não era como se Yixing tivesse medo por si: longe disso. Mas havia algo de protetor que se instaurava em seus trejeitos todas as vezes em que fechava a porta do dormitório, subia as escadas e encontrava Baekhyun sob o manto de estrelas do céu de Seoul, algo que nunca falhava em deixá-lo se sentindo vulnerável e derretido; daquela vez, não foi diferente. Ao deslizar para a cobertura dos alojamentos, o frio atingiu-o com a força de uma parede, seu corpo inteiro reclamando sob a parca proteção de suas roupas, mas Yixing, de alguma forma, ainda sentiu-se quente ao dar de cara com um Baekhyun pálido, embrulhado em cinco camadas de roupa, e escorregar o corpo para o seu lado, abraçando-o com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Baekhyun cobriu-os com uma manta antes de abraçá-lo de volta e não disse mais nada. Por um longo tempo, grudadinhos como carrapatos, ambos se contentaram apenas em observarem um ao outro em silêncio, Yixing deslizando o rosto pelas feições do outro em uma carícia de pluma, tentando gravar a ferro o som daquela respiração em sua memória. O tempo se escorria como areia entre os dedos e, diante de todas as coisas que ele queria dizer, o chinês terminou engasgado com a própria grandeza do que sentia. Às vezes, amar demais dói — o melhor tipo de dor, sim, mas também o mais agonizante.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer a partir de agora? — perguntou Baekhyun, enfim, a voz não mais do que uma fumaça contra o ar gelado que os rodeava. — Outra guerra?

Yixing contornou os lábios dele com a ponta do indicador antes de responder:

— Gosto de pensar que não. Ninguém quer uma guerra, Baek. Apesar de essa ser uma possibilidade, acho que ela é pequena. — Hesitou. — De vez em quando esse tipo de tensão acontece. Nunca dá em nada. É só esperar a poeira abaixar.

— Como está a sua agenda?

— Compromissos na China até, literalmente, o final do ano.

— Nenhuma previsão de volta?

A pergunta era esperançosa, mas os olhos de Baekhyun já tinham se resignado frente aos fatos; o sorriso triste que brincava no canto de seus lábios era a prova de que ele sabia a resposta da pergunta, de forma de nem sequer piscou quando Yixing suspirou e disse:

— Nenhuma. Provavelmente não vou participar de mais nenhuma das atividades do grupo esse ano.

— Você sabe o que eles vão pensar, não sabe?

— Que eu vou sair igual aos outros? Bem, é de se esperar que pensem isso. Depois de três abandonos, o quarto parece natural... — refletiu. — E eu estou proibido de falar no assunto pelos próximos meses. Vou te dizer: não vai ser fácil.

— E quando que é fácil, Xing?

Yixing riu.

— Você tem razão. Nunca, não é? — Penteou os cabelos da franja de Baekhyun para trás, bebendo o jeito como ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou em direção ao toque. — Eu normalmente ficaria feliz por passar um tempo em casa, mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho, aqui virou a minha casa também. Onde quer que eu esteja, agora, estarei sentindo falta de algum lugar. É uma sensação muito estranha.

Baekhyun se remexeu ao lado de Yixing, mastigou o lábio inferior e deixou que os olhos viajassem por todo o entorno, evitando os olhos do chinês com uma maestria só disponível em momentos de muito nervosismo. Era uma cena familiar e doce que remetia aos diversos momentos passados pelos dois em todos os anos de relacionamento.

Yixing tinha cada uma daquelas lembranças guardada consigo como jóias preciosas. Seis anos antes, antes mesmo de virem a público como o grupo que se tornariam, ambos já eram tão amigos quanto a barreira da língua e da rotina permitia; sempre que possível, encontravam-se pelos corredores da empresa e tropeçavam em meio a diálogos que diziam muito e nada ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun era garoto falante e expressivo, mas só a respeito do que ele considerava exterior à sua concha; o mesmo garoto que dançava com facilidade entre implicâncias, brincadeiras e confissões era aquele que se atrapalhava com os próprios sentimentos e sempre morderia o lábio ao se despedir de Yixing, evitando-lhe os olhos diante das promessas de uma próxima vez.

Entre promoções, conceitos, cores de cabelo e escândalos, os anos se passaram, mas Baekhyun, mais maduro e conhecedor das coisas, nunca deixou de se constranger diante do modo como Yixing o encarava nos olhos para lhe jurar as coisas: desde o “vamos nos encontrar novamente” até o “eu amo você com todo o meu coração”, todas as declarações foram iniciativas do chinês, saltos ousados que ele nunca se importou de dar, porque quando Yixing sentia, ele não o fazia pela metade. Era de corpo e alma, quedas livres baseadas na pura confiança de que Baekhyun estaria lá para segurá-lo, o que, embora às vezes demorasse — Baekhyun tinha seu próprio tempo para fazer as coisas e estava tudo bem, Yixing entendia —, sempre acontecia.

— Eu sempre vou sentir sua falta quando você não estiver por perto — tossiu ele enfim, como se as palavras fossem espinhos a rasgarem sua garganta. — Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Claro que sei. Quem vai apertar a sua bunda quando eu não estiver aqui para fazer isso? Ninguém, aposto.

Baekhyun sorriu de lábios fechados.

— Eu te amo. Você sabe disso também, não sabe?

Yixing se lembrou da primeira vez que Baekhyun dissera que o amava: como um amigo, em um tempo longínquo que ainda cheirava a adolescência, como um amante, em uma daquelas diversas noites onde eram apenas eles, o céu e as estrelas. Lembrou da primeira vez que se beijaram, um pedacinho de pecado provado debaixo do chuveiro cujo sabor de quero mais nunca deixou de estar presente, da primeira vez em que deram as mãos por debaixo da mesa, o aperto em busca de uma reafirmação qualquer, e da primeira vez em que transaram, a pele do pescoço de Baekhyun reluzindo enquanto seu corpo se arqueava, flexível como um instrumento nas mãos de Yixing, cada estímulo de prazer transformado em melodia. Momentos pequenos, entrelaçados pela pressa, pelo medo da exposição, pela fuga dos próprios colegas de grupo, cujos olhares de amor e amizade podiam facilmente se transformar em armas de coação; momentos onde nem tudo fora fácil, onde ambos às vezes transformaram tudo o que tinham num cabo de guerra, mas também momentos onde Yixing nunca se arrependera de nada.

Deslizou a mão pelo pescoço de Baekhyun e enganchou-o para perto, colando suas testas enquanto encarava-o nos olhos.

— Sei. Eu te amo, também, e prometo para você que vou voltar para meu lar, não importa quanto tempo demore. Tudo bem?

— Você já está voltando para casa, Xing.

— Para casa, sim. Mas meu lar é aqui. — Ele colou mais ainda o corpo do outro junto ao seu, ambos tão juntinhos que ficava difícil saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. — Bem aqui. E eu prometo voltar.

Baekhyun riu, socou o namorado no braço e empurrou-o por um breve instante antes de puxá-lo de volta, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço para responder, o sopro de cada palavra desenhando arrepios na pele que ele sabia muito bem ser sensível a qualquer tipo de estímulo:

— Você é a mais brega de todas as pessoas, falando essas coisas. Não sei como me apaixonei por você.

— Não sabe mesmo?

— Não, não faço a menor ideia.

— Bem, se é assim então...

Girou o corpo, prensando Baekhyun com o próprio peso, e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Era sempre doce, fácil e fluído como uma dança, todos os passos encadeados pelo próprio pulsar da melodia, nada previamente combinado ou definido. Era apenas natural prensar com um pouco mais de força, beijar com um pouco mais de afinco, deixar as mãos se aventurarem um pouco mais abaixo; o ar lá que os envolvia era gelado e pinicava, mas quando Yixing beijava Baekhyun, ambos sempre voltavam para a tarde quente onde finalmente tinham admitido que não conseguiam viver um sem o outro.

Onde quer que Baekhyun estivesse, sempre seria verão — jovem, livre e despreocupado.

Yixing aspirou o cheiro do suor, gravou consigo cada gemido abafado, cada arrepio de prazer causado pela menor fricção, mapeou cada centímetro do corpo de Baekhyun com os dedos e bebeu de cada beijo como um desesperado. Deu boas-vindas aos arranhões em suas costas, à ardência do suor e ao modo como o outro afundava os dedos em sua carne e mordia seu ombro na tentativa de, com o silêncio, manter aquela frágil bolha que os separava de um mundo onde ambos nunca poderiam ser felizes juntos.

Baekhyun cavalgou-o até que seus joelhos se ferissem, jogou a cabeça para trás e esmagou o lábio inferior entre os dentes para não gemer no momento em que alcançou o orgasmo; e Yixing, o formigar bom do clímax a ainda borbulhar em suas veias, disse para si mesmo, não pela primeira e nem pela última vez, que nunca veria cena mais bonita do que aquela. Debaixo do céu estrelado, ali, escondidos de todo o resto por um erro de cálculo no momento da instalação do sistema de segurança, o chinês desejava sempre que pudesse fazer cada um daqueles momentos eterno — que pudesse esticar cada pedacinho de felicidade para o tempo de uma vida.

— Tudo bem que você vá, então — sussurrou Baekhyun, desenhando padrões imaginários na pele do namorado. — Nós... Nós vamos te esperar. Eu vou te esperar. Você sabe que eu vou. É só que...

— Shh... — Yixing abraçou-o com força. — Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu sei, Baek. Eu sempre soube.

No dia seguinte, Yixing acordaria para pegar o voo que o levaria de volta à China, incerto a respeito do futuro, enquanto namorado seguiria com a turnê com o grupo pela Ásia; no dia seguinte, a coleira do personagem “Lay” seria fechada em volta de seu pescoço sem previsão de liberdade, o peso de todas as expectativas quebradas de seus fãs a esmagar seus ombros e envenenar seu sono. A respeito do dia seguinte, Yixing só conhecia a resignação a respeito do fato de que nem é correto se fazer aquilo que lhe fará mais feliz; que o todo é mais do que um e, que, nesse cabo de guerra, o indivíduo sempre será a parte mais fraca a pagar o preço.

Naquele momento, porém, nada importava. Baekhyun era quente, seus beijos tinham gosto de amor e Yixing gostava de pensar, às vezes, que ambos eram como estrelas, pequenas no meio da multidão que as rodeava, tímidas em meio ao brilho de tantas outras maiores, mas vivas, resistentes a todo tipo de intempérie — até mesmo ao tempo.

Uma perfeita constelação de dois.

 

 

 _"E é assim que, deitada em escuridão e lençóis_  
_trago de volta as ruas vazias_  
 _que preenchemos com o nosso riso_  
 _vestidos de eternidade barata_  
 _ah, querido, éramos estrelas_  
 _uma perfeita constelação de dois"_

 _(...)_  



End file.
